


蛇

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	蛇

那条本来穿在腿上的黑丝被扯烂扔到一边，身上的短裙搭扣被解开露出里面因为恶趣味穿上的黑色蕾丝内裤，堪堪能兜住他被引得有了反应的性器，勒得紧紧的，仿佛下一秒就要撑破布料。

白衬衫的下摆被扎进短裙此时也被拉出来揉得发皱，从上而下的衬衫纽扣被解开一大半，因为他上半身侧着导致一边滑落下去，使得白皙漂亮的半边身体和其中一颗粉嫩的乳头露出来，刚才被他绕在手里的蓝色领带也被人解开转而绑到了他两只手的手腕上，使他无法挣脱。

而李知勋只是支起一条腿，满是挑逗地望向正对准他的镜头。

这种稍微超出想象的场景突然让崔韩率想起曾经无意中看过的一部爱情动作片，现在的画面比起片子里的某一幕简直有过之而无不及，唯一的区别就是此时躺在地上的人是一位男性。

不过看来性别并不是限制想象和冲动的因素，因为拿着器材替李知勋拍照的崔韩率已经感觉到自己硬了。

他今天穿的是一条比较合身甚至有点偏窄的牛仔裤，一旦下半身有了任何反应都会十分明显，在察觉到自己的反应之后便开始有意无意地遮掩。

这番拙劣的动作完全落到李知勋和全圆佑眼里，全圆佑也不做声，只是突然起身坐到了一旁的小沙发上，用手撑着下巴满是玩味地看戏。

崔韩率这边还在装模作样地找角度拍照，事实上是借走动掩饰自己，那边李知勋就突然伸出舌头舔舔有些发干的下嘴唇，看起来好像接下来是要起身却被束缚住的双手阻碍了动作，但他没有半点犹豫，用手臂支撑起自己的上半身后便把打结处递到了嘴边，直接张嘴咬住了想凭借自己解开这个结。

但大概是刚才全圆佑打结时没控制好力度，那个用领带打成的结有些紧了，让他咬了好一会儿才只是勉强松开了一些。

“怎么不拍了？这样不好看吗？”见崔韩率完全停下动作，全圆佑在一旁开口提醒，换来了对方有些尴尬的回应。

“好、好看的。”

他正准备蹲下，李知勋那边就终于解开了领带，还在上面留下了些许口水，但他完全不理会这些，看也不看就把它扔到一边，活动着自己有些被勒红的手腕。

“圆佑，”他叫了一声全圆佑，软软的声音听起来就跟在对他撒娇一样，“我可以和弟弟做爱吗？”

明明听起来如此劲爆的问题在他口中问出来就像是单纯地在问“今天吃了什么”一样平常，最要命的是全圆佑居然也没有一丝迟疑就答应了，“随你喜欢。”

崔韩率被这番对话震得跌坐在地上，手里的器材差点没护住。

李知勋闻言笑得眼睛都眯起来，就在地上慢慢地向他这个方向爬来，那点没纽扣连接而大开的衬衫随着他的动作荡来荡去，上半身在他这个角度看来几乎一览无余。

就像是被定了身一般，崔韩率就这样眼睁睁看着李知勋爬到他面前，面对面地坐到他的腿上，双腿张开伸到他的腰两侧，用手揽着他的脖子，在他耳边吹气挑逗，“那弟弟，你要不要和我做爱？”

这几乎不再需要过多言语，就只是他屁股底下抵着他的那个硬物就足以做出回答。

李知勋带着崔韩率的手先把东西放下，再带着他把自己身上的短裙拉高，还没等他带他做下一步，那只手就已经迫不及待地把他那条蕾丝内裤扒下来拉到大腿间，因为动作太快和他们两个人的姿势那条内裤几乎要变成一股绳似的卡在他们之间，被束缚了许久的性器终于被释放出来，直直戳到崔韩率身上，他只不过刚握上去动了一下就换来了对方舒服的长叹。

“啊好舒服——”放在他腰两侧的腿先是夹紧随后又松开，人就跟没了骨头一样靠到他身上，嗯嗯啊啊的小声呻吟，眼睛还不忘在崔韩率这张帅气的脸庞上乱瞄，看到最后突然伸长脖子在对方的喉结处舔了下，他始料未及，手上的力度一时没控制住重了几分，这一刺激下李知勋居然就这样全部泄到了他的手里。“射、射了……”

李知勋轻咬着自己的指尖，眼睛里全是高潮过后的迷离，眼看着崔韩率面对满手精液不知所措的样子也被逗到了，呵呵呵地笑起来，“看到别人射到你手里就这样傻了？不想操进来吗？你下面硬邦邦的诶。”

他往后偏头对全圆佑使了个眼神，对方立刻明白了他的意思，拉开其中一个抽屉摸出一瓶润滑就扔向他们，“啪”一下正好扔到崔韩率手边。

“现在呢，把手上的精液擦干净……哦你要喜欢的话不擦也行，然后打开润滑帮我做扩张。”

李知勋的话就像什么恶魔的话语在崔韩率的耳边响起，让他忍不住跟着他的话去做，带着湿漉漉的润滑夹杂着精液把一根根手指伸进他的后穴，直到变得湿软能顺畅容得下足够多的手指进出。

李知勋强行忍下因为快意而带来的无力感把自己撑起来一些让他能摸到崔韩率的牛仔裤的纽扣和拉链一一解开，正想进一步扒了其他布料时就突然被抱高了一些，听着大概是崔韩率自己等不及把内裤脱了直接捅了进来。

“啊——”

虽然后穴被撑开的的肿胀感觉说不上有多好受，但因为体位和对方天生优越的尺寸导致敏感点一下子就被戳中，整个人舒服得一个激灵，嘴里的呻吟根本忍不住。

崔韩率伸手扶着李知勋的细腰，像是把他抛起来再重重落下，肉体撞击的拍打声夹杂着阵阵浪叫充斥着整个房间，听着既色情——

又让人把持不住。

本来在一旁看戏的全圆佑也忍不住拉下自己的裤子和内裤使半硬的性器弹出，一边听着满房间淫秽的声音一边帮自己手淫。

那边李知勋已经被崔韩率操得只知道跟着快感呻吟，本来好好环着对方脖子的手也转而变成了十根指头全数捏紧他脖子下方的位置，还时不时在那里挠来挠去，但没什么力气加上隔着衣服就像调皮的猫咪喜欢挠人一般。

李知勋第二次射出来是被崔韩率操射的，又一次高潮过后他又失了下神，软趴趴倒在对方胸口处小声喘气。

那点小小声的喘气声让还没发泄的崔韩率又来了劲，把李知勋抱离使得自己的性器能从对方的后穴抽出来，接着立刻把人换了个方向背对着他跪趴好，伸手把裙子完全挽起露出整个屁股，像揉面团般好好揉弄了一番他的臀肉之后再次插入，继续用力抽插，发了狠地操他。

“啊——韩率！”

李知勋不过无意中叫了声对方的名字，就感觉到挤在身体里的性器好像又有了些反应，接下来被顶得一顿一顿时更是不断叫着他的名字。

“啊韩率！那里操得好舒服——对好深！韩率……韩率啊……”

崔韩率嘴上羞于回答，只好用身下抽插的动作作为回应。

李知勋忘情地叫着，嘴里突然伸进来一根手指搅动他的舌头，他勉强看清是原本在隔壁的全圆佑，立刻闭上嘴巴含住他的那根手指，对那根修长的手指又是舔又是含着像口交一样上下动作。

全圆佑把沾满口水的手指抽出来，随即真的把已经被他自己手淫过释放了一次的性器顶进李知勋嘴里，让他乖乖帮他服务。

嘴里顿时全是全圆佑的味道，李知勋还来不及反应就被崔韩率一个深顶撞得把全圆佑的含得更深，舒服得对方也不由自主把手放到了他的后脑想更舒服些。

等到一番淫乱的性事过去，李知勋累得一根指头都动不起来，只能无力地侧躺在地上，不仅后穴缓缓流出崔韩率射进去的精液，他白嫩的脸上也留着全圆佑颜射上的精液，他自己的性器前端吐出来的精液也沾得到处都是。

这回崔韩率倒是没让别人提醒，自己就从地上捞起器材，把这样迷乱的李知勋拍了下来，并成为了以后的日子里最值得纪念的一张照片。


End file.
